


Drabbles

by Mirai227



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai227/pseuds/Mirai227
Summary: A series of drabbles, unfinished work and poetry that I have written. Will come to include various fandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun breaks through the cruel winter veil, melting the last of spider webbing frost from the ground. The city grumbles awake, shaking of the frozen slumber in which they had been trapped in, groaning as it trudged back into the flow of dawning spring. In one house, an old man calls a number again. He receives no answer. **  
**

Everything is new and bright. Bright enough to hurt. Bright enough to reveal all that was lost, especially in a grove hidden in a park, shaking winter from it’s boughs, which fell and sank into the brittle earth.

A girl’s glassy blue eyes appear from beneath a soft mound of snow, and her pale blue skinned body is splayed across the grass. The press solemnly report her death, and even with the sun soaring in the sky, for the old father who just lost his child, the day weeps like the bitter cry of an angel, never ending and relentless in it’s grief.


	2. Spring mornings

Winter sinks into spring,

with burgeoning grace.

youthful flowers sprout,

in warm apricot hues,

and the crescent fresh

break of a balmy dawn arises,

lazy, promising sleepy

mornings in,

and a coffee stained kiss,

as the sun pours in,

through the space in the curtains.

You smile,

and the taste of rebirth

light on your tongue,

is sweeter than honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a writing class, and I don't think it's too bad, so I hope you liked it, though I don't really write poetry a lot. Join me on Tumblr if you want at [zahra-studies](https://zahra-studies.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr as well so you can come join me on there if you want at [zahra-studies](https://zahra-studies.tumblr.com)


End file.
